As Vantagens de Irritar Seu Namorado
by percico-feels
Summary: Percy jamais pensou que irritar Nico pudesse ser algo tão vantajoso para si mesmo. One-shot. Slash.


**Disclaimer: O mundo de Percy Jackson e seus respectivos personagens não me pertence, eles são todos do Rick Riordan. Além disso, eu não ganho nem um centavinho por escrever esta fanfiction. :)**

* * *

**As Vantagens de Irritar Seu Namorado**

_by percico-feels_

* * *

- Será que você pode parar de agir feito uma criança de cinco anos e me devolver a porcaria da espada? - Nico di Angelo grunhiu, com raiva.

Às vezes Percy conseguia ser extremamente irritante. Por Hades, amava aquele imbecil mais do que tudo, mas isso não significava que tinha que aturar as crises de criancice dele. Nico ficava impressionado o quanto o namorado podia ser imaturo em determinadas situações, mesmo já estando com quase vinte anos.

Percy mostrou a língua para o mais novo, enquanto corria para longe dele. Aquela atitude só serviu para provar o ponto do filho de Hades.

- Só se você pedir com jeitinho - Percy respondeu.

Um sorriso brincalhão estava estampado em seu rosto, enquanto Percy brincava com a espada de ferro estígio, jogando-a de uma mão para a outra. A expressão no rosto de Nico era assassina, o que só fazia Percy sorrir mais ainda. Amava quando o namorado se irritava; ele ficava incrivelmente sexy quando estava com raiva.

- O que? O grande Rei Fantasma não é capaz de dizer nem um por favor? - o filho de Poseidon provocou "Vamos lá, Nico, não é tão difícil assim."

- Devolva a porra da espada agora mesmo, Percy, ou vou ser obrigado a tirá-la de você à força - Nico ameaçou.

Percy soltou uma risada nervosa.

- Eu quero ver você tentar, bafo de defunto - ele replicou de forma convencida.

Foi então que um sorriso maníaco surgiu nos lábios de Nico e aquela visão provocou arrepios em Percy. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o filho de Hades desapareceu nas sombras, deixando Percy completamente sem saber o que fazer.

- Heeey, viagem pelas sombras não vale, seu trapaceiro! - ele berrou.

- Seus olhos verdes percorriam todo o chalé, tentando localizar o namorado. Percy empunhou a espada propriamente, adotando uma posição de defesa, enquanto deixava seus sentidos de semideus tomarem conta dele, como se estivesse preparado para um combate real.

Sentiu movimento à sua direita e, num movimento rápido, o semideus mais velho saltou para o lado oposto. Para sua surpresa, Nico reapareceu à sua frente e jogou-o no chão com força, montando no garoto e restringindo-lhe os movimentos.

- Te peguei - o filho de Hades murmurou.

O sorriso maníaco continuava em seus lábios e seus olhos escuros brilhavam com malícia. Percy engoliu em seco; uma sensação quente tomando conta de seu estômago.

- Você trapaceou! Isso não é justo - Percy disse, fazendo bico.

- Eu não trapaceei, Percy. Nós nunca estabelecemos nenhuma regra - Nico respondeu - E nem vem, porque foi você quem começou, cérebro de peixe.

O semideus mais novo tirou a espada das mãos de Percy e prendeu-a em seu cinto. O filho de Poseidon aproveitou a oportunidade para tentar mudar a posição deles, mas Nico tornou a prendê-lo no chão. Malditos treinamentos!

- Nada disso, você fique quieto aí - o Rei Fantasma sussurrou no ouvido de Percy - Eu ainda não acabei com você.

Os olhos verdes de Percy se fecharam ao sentir Nico beijar-lhe o pescoço, mordiscando um ponto sensível do local. Ele levou as mãos aos cachos negros e macios do namorado, trazendo seu rosto para cima, para que pudesse beijá-lo com vontade. Pela barba de Poseidon, já nem se lembrava mais como tinham acabado naquela situação. O modo como a língua de Nico provocava a sua, o jeito como ele estava sentado em cima de Percy e a maneira como suas mãos afagavam seus músculos por sob a camisa eram o suficiente para deixar Percy excitado. O Príncipe dos Mares arqueou o quadril, roçando junto o do namorado. Nico soltou um gemido de aprovação e, logo, os dois estavam envoltos pelas sombras.

A sensação não era estranha para Percy, já viajara pelas sombras com Nico antes, e esta viagem em particular foi bem rápida para que o semideus pudesse protestar. Em segundos, as sombras já haviam sumido e os dois agora se encontravam na cama de Percy do Chalé de Poseidon.

- Você se comportou mal, Percy - Nico sussurrou sensualmente em seu ouvido - Não posso deixar isso passar assim, vou ter de puni-lo.

Os olhos de Percy encontraram os de Nico por alguns instantes e tudo o que viu refletido neles foi desejo. O filho de Poseidon abriu um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- Lembre-me de te irritar mais vezes - o mais velho disse, antes de capturar os lábios do namorado outra vez num beijo avassalador.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Espero que gostem desta história. Eu, particularmente, adoro.

Reviews são sempre bem vindos.

**_percico-feels_**


End file.
